dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Kent
"So, what can you do?" -Superman battling Batman and Green Lantern Clark Kent is a reporter at the Daily Planet and the superhero known as Superman. Biography Pre-Flashpoint Flashpoint Superman was born Kal-El, and when his father, Jor-El, realized that his planet was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent Kal-El to Earth, where he was taken by the Government. Post-Flashpoint Early life Born as Kal-El on his home planet known as Krypton, Krypton was on the edge of destruction. In an attempt to save their son, his parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van places him inside a small spaceship that could only hold one and is sent off into space till he landed on Earth and is discovered by a kind couple, Johnathan and Martha Kent, and is adopted by them and raised as their. He was raised in Smallville and during their time with they, Clark soon learn of his incredible powers and he later learns how to control. Currently, he lives in Metropolis and works as an investigative reporter. Sometimes, he shares a bi-line with fellow reporter Lois Lane who nicknamed him "Smallville" and soon became the superhero Superman . Superman vs Batman and Green Lantern Suspecting that Superman may have information of the small devices known as Mother Boxes being planted by the Parademons , Batman and Green Lantern arrive in Metropolis in search of him and catches him in the process fighting a Parademon inside an unfinished building. Being cocky, Green Lantern traps Batman outside and rushes in to fight Superman but is easily defeated by him. After seeing Batman with a Mother Box he is led to believe that Batman and Green Lantern are connected to the creature and interrogates them. When the fight reaches the streets, Batman reveals that Superman's identity is Clark Kent causing to stop. He then uses his x ray vision to find out that Batman is Bruce Wayne. After Superman concludes that the device is not of Kryptonian origin, the authorities reach the scene, the three heroes flee through the sewer lines. Darkseid's Invasion Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern hide out in an old warehouse in order to find out more of the mother box, till it began to activate along with the other mother boxes around the world, releasing the Parademons. As the heroes fight off the monsters, Superman uses his super hearing to hear a distress call from Airforce One. He left the heroes to go save Airforce One. Meeting Wonder Woman As Wonder Woman is fighting off Parademons as well in order to rescue the President of the United States who is on a plane, she accidentally causes one the plane turbines to blow, leading to it falling to the ground till Superman caught while fighting the Parademons, seeing the outside footage, Wonder Woman is immediately smitten with him and assist him on fighting the creatures to which it impresses with her strength. Meeting Darkseid Superman and wonder Woman meet up with Batman, Green Lantern, and The Flash and then Shazam and Cyborg reach the scene as Darkseid appears to continue the invasion. As the heroes fight the invaders, Darkseid fires his omega beams at Superman and The Flash and the to brake at super speed as the beams lock on the two. The Flash was able to escape one of the omega beams by leading it to other targets such as the Parademons but Superman was not fast enough to escape the omega beam chasing and is knocked out completely and begins to fall. A Parademon catches him and takes him to Apokilips. Batman then leaves to save Superman and leaves Green Lantern in charge of the group until he returns. Experimented On In Apokilips, Superman is being experimented on and tortured by Desaad who plans to use his kryptonian DNA to create Super Parademons to empower Darkseid's army and plans to do the same to the other heroes until Batman arrived and freed him. As Parademons began to arrive, Dessad tries to make a run for but Superman, now out of his right mind, grabs Desaad and snaps his neck as well as killing the arriving Parademons and then attacking Batman. Darkseid's Defeat As the rest of team fight Darkseid, who have blinded him, preventing him from firing him omega beams at them, Cyborg uses the boom tubes to send the creatures back. Darkseid was not going back without a fight and the group does their best effort to push him through the boom tube. When Superman and Batman show up, they all finally manage to send Darkseid back to his homeworld and the heroes are finally adored by the public The Justice League After the invasion, The group are congratulated by the president as the heroes of the new age and Wonder Woman is personally glad that the people are no longer afraid of them while is happy to meet people who he can relate to, she acknowledges to Superman that she has never met anyone like him, God or Mortal, sparking a romance between them. Superman was pleased and Wonder Woman and Superman looked at each other deeply. Debating whether the heroes should be a team if a similar threat were to happen, the President of the United States asked whether they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced them as the "Super Seven" without the others' consent. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Superman and Wonder Woman stood upon the top of the Temple of Athena in Athens, Greece. Wonder Woman said they're not like the Gods and not the people. Superman said they're not like anyone and Wonder Woman asked him if he ever felt alone. He replied that he does, but he learned a way to deal with it and he could show her how. He and Wonder Woman shared a kiss and they flew into the sky together. Later, Clark went to a Greek restaurant on a date with Diana. Diana was surprised that their disguises worked, to hide in plain sight as one of the people. Superman corrected, not just hide as much as be one of people and he said they can just blend in together and held her hand,they had a romantic moment until Lois Lane came by and Clark introduced Lois to Diana. Lois told her that she and Clark worked together, closely. Until Shazam and Cyborg came out of a portal and found them on a date and many diners adored Shazam and Cyborg. Superman and Wonder Woman left to join their teammates. In the Justice League headquarters in S.T.A.R. Labs, Superman and the rest of the League waited for Batman. They watched the attack on Cyborg and Wonder Woman told the others about the story of Atlantis, Green Lantern dismissed it as a fairytale. Superman told Wonder Woman that he believed her which prompted Shazam to mock them by making smooching noises. Superman and Batman found an image of a man, identified as Arthur Curry who is half Atlantean. Superman and his team raced to find Arthur and Atlantis. The Justice League found Arthur and together they fought the Trench. The Justice League were split into two groups, Superman went to Atlantis with Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Arthur and Mera. Superman and his team watched as Arthur grieved for his dead mother, the Atlantean Queen. Superman made enemies with Orm, Arthur's half-brother who was revealed to be the murderer of Arthur's mother. The team fought Orm and Black Manta, but Orm defeated them and they were all trapped into sea eggshells. Arthur set himself free from his eggshell and saw Mera, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Cyborg getting eaten by the sea monster. Arthur broke Superman's eggshell and pulled him out. Superman used his heat vision to cut the tentacles to save his teammates and Mera. Superman fought the sea monster while Arthur took the others to safety. Superman killed the sea monster and helped Arthur to set the others free. Cyborg told the team that they must return to land, because Orm and the Atlanteans were hitting Metropolis. Superman fought many Atlanteans and Orm, but Orm overpowered him. Cyborg showed all the Atlanteans the truth about Orm and him being a murderer of Queen Atlanna. Mera called Orm a liar and revealed that she was there when Orm murdered their Queen. Superman and the rest of the Justice League returned to Atlantis to watch Arthur be coronated King of Atlantis. Superman asked Wonder Woman on another date, to which she replied only if she can find her glasses. Superman and the team believed there were more potential threats and invited Arthur to the team, which he agreed and Shazam gave Arthur the codename of "Aquaman", which Arthur disliked. Justice League vs. Teen Titans The Hall of Justice Superman along with the rest of the Justice League (minus Green Lantern, Shazam, Aquaman) were at the opening of their new headquarters, The Hall of Justice, until the Legion of Doom ambushed them leading to a fight where they easily dispatch them. When Weather Wizard attempted to escaped, he is then possessed by one of Trigon's corruptors, granting him actual magical powers over weather, Superman goes off to fight him but could not defeat him since his weakness is magic till Robin uses the Batwing to knock Weather Wizard out. Wonder Woman ties Weather Wizard up with her lasso of truth which forces the corrupter out of him and leaving him with no memory of what happened. Being Possessed Battle against Trigon Superman apologizes to a corrupted Flash just before snapping his leg to break the demon's hold on him. Flash is unhappy about his choice of limb, naturally. Justice League Dark To be added' Powers and Abilities In terms of superhuman powers, Superman is considered to be the most powerful member of the Justice League, something that many people, both Allied and Enemy, openly admitted, since many of its key attributes and capabilities go beyond the extraordinary as pointed out by Wonder Woman. '''Powers' * Solar Energy Absorption: This is the main source of Superman powers, his cells act as solar batteries that absorb different types of solar energy such as Earth's yellow sun, granting him multiple powers and abilities. * Super strength: Superman physical strength increases dramatically, allowing him to lift a truck and beat Parademons with it easily, break through Green Lantern's Constructs and push Batman far away by just slightly nudging him. Even the massive alien god Darkseid showed pain from the might of Superman's blows. * Flight: Superman has the ability to fly at high speeds by manipulating the graviton particles around his body allowing him to defy gravity. * Heat Vision: Superman has the ability to fire beams of intense heat from his eyes, capable of burning through steel, destroying Parademons and bore into Darkseid's eye sockets. * Super Speed: Superman can run at speeds greater compared to those of humans, at near light-speed. though he limits his velocity on Earth to prevent enviromental damage. While his reflexes aren't at The Flash's level, Superman's natural mobility is able to just keep up with the speedster. * Near Invulnerability ' Superman is nearly indestructible, being to take large amounts of damage with being injured, for example, he withstood all of Batman's weapons and took one of Darkseid's Omega Beams to the back although his invulnerability can be broken down by magic as Aquaman's magic-induced trident almost killed him. He is also weak to kryptonite (radioactive pieces of his home world). Brief exposure can hurt him and prolonged exposure can injure or kill him. *'X-Ray Vision: 'Superman has the ability to project harmless X-rays from his eyes, allowing him to see through solid objects with the exception of lead. He used this to see through Batman's smoke screen and look through Batman's mask to discover his identity. *'Underwater Breathing: While his physiology appears human, Superman is able to breath and speak clearly underwater without the aid of any tools. To which, he is able to handle the bottom depths pressure of the ocean unfazed. *'Super Hearing: '''Superman's hearing is so sensitive to sound, he can hear even the faintest of noises. Personality Appearances * * * *Justice League Dark'' Notes *Clark Kent first appeared in Action Comics #1 created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. References Category:Superheroes Category:Metropolis residents Category:Justice league members